Proven to be worthy
by Shadzninja
Summary: (Request)Leo always had trouble with family; Raph was a rebel, Don isolated himself, Mike was a goofball, and Splinter made him the burdened leader. Leo hits depression after age 6 and failed at suicide. But one night cleaning Don's lab, Leo learns he's not alone, never was and never is. But can a few turtles truly change Leo's mind, before the shadow's start to whisper Leo's name.
1. His taken sense

**I don't own the turtles, but if I did, Leo would never leave my room…**

**This request is from HannahCake310 ( u/4545733/) and she's awesome!**

Summary: Leo never got into using his senses; he always knew one would eventually slip from him. He just never expected it to be his most trusted sense…

Proven to be worthy

He wasn't blind. He could still see. He could see shadows and whispers of objects. He could sense a solid thing seconds before he ran into it or it ran into him. He could see through useless eyes just the same as any normal person. He was neither a shell of himself nor an echo of what he once was. He was still the Fearless Leader Leonardo even though he had looked right into the fire that had burned his eyes.

It took seven minutes of missing a whole bunch of stumbling and tripping on… whatever Don had in this lab of his and found the aid kit Don kept on the end of the examination table with the other entire medical supply.

He shifted through the medical kit and pulled out a wash set; a chemical wipe, flushing water, tweezers, and other things Don explained to well for him to know.

He picked them out and refuses to let it go, afraid that if he should have let them go, it would be his final breath. Why you may ask, is Leonardo using these things…

**-Flashback—**

"If this is a way to say you don't need me, SAY IT!" Raphael snapped after the minute of silence.

"Seems like you don't know your own words, you can barely understand, hot-head! You are needed on this team as much as anyone else!" Leo snapped as the temper, rarely, shown comes to light through his eyes.

Both eyes were slit and burning emotions to the others mind through the eyes. Leo's burned with concern, agony, sorrow, and swollen anger but Raph's burned with territorial competition, red hot fiery, dislike and slight agony himself. Neither wanted to fight (both for separate reasons) nor continue listening to the other throw an important point in their face, but this was an issue that needed settling now.

"AND WHAT'S ME PURPOSE?! You already told me the team was better off without me, what could possibly change YOUR mind?!" Raphael got closer, he was breathing like a bull and the amber eyes that shined with mischief and disobedience now shone with anger and, if possible, more hate then before.

"Don's our brain; he keeps us alive and healthy. He never stops looking after us and if he were to stop, he's busy with someone of something else that needs his attention. Mikey's our baby, he makes the most of a bad situation. Mike's the glow when it gets dark, he's the angel when you're surrounded by demons, and he's the skin off the back of your neck. He's the most innocent person in the world, and you need to protect him so he never forgets. And you…" Leo got closer to Raph, his eyes slitting even more making those brown and gold speckled eyes look as if a monster was passing upon you.

Raph seemed frightened and his slit eyes turned back to normal and he shrunk ever so slightly and the more Leo moved closer to him he would step back.

"... You're the brave and strong one, loyal to the bone of the family. Taking hits when it was meant for someone else, taking rash roods just to avenge a loved one's wounds or DEATH, or hurting you to make it right! You think brute force can solve anything, and sometimes, you prove others wrong because they don't listen! You care for the one's you love and you're a remodel to Mike, Don, Angel, HECK anyone who watches you! I…" Leo kept walking forward with the same look on his face; eyes, stance, and all.

"…L-Leo, I…" Raph couldn't finish because the demon that toke over his older brother made him shrink.

As Raph and Leo walked (and backed up) into the living room, the family and guest look up in shock at Leo's demon side.

Mike and Don stood up behind the far end of the couch, obviously ready to check on the elder brothers, never mind on that plan. Splinter sitting on the couch in front of his youngest sons, stared by the sudden dark spirit that followed Leonardo and Raphael. April and Casey sitting on the love seat the family the scavenged, astonished to see the one and true, Time-Boom-Leo.

Don stepped forward in front of Mike to protect the baby, who, was clinging to Don's back like a baby bat. Splinter stood up with help of the couch arms and grabbed his staff, ready if one tried something risky. Casey held April as the duo got closer to the couch and, from the perspective, one's grave most likely.

"…I have never seen someone as cocky and confident more than Mike, and it seems I was wrong! You never cease to amaze everyone you WORK around. You encourage Don to work on his inventions cause his favorite, and I do mean this, is the SHELLCYCLE! You take care of it; you make sure it's fine, that helps Don realize that he is PERFECT at what he does. He only does these things, because you helped him realize. You encourage Mikey every day to be the best because you make it look easy! You may not get things right, you might get one of us hurt, but look! Mikey follows you around as if you were the best thing in his LIFE! He follows you, because you make every day brighter for him! A-and I…" Leo's eyes close as he choked on his sobs but keeps walking.

"…Leo, b-bro, I ne-never knew…" Raph still stayed in astonishment as his brother showed his emotion box full of toys. And it seems their reaching the sadness toy. Raph tripped over a cushion and fell to his shell and slowly scooted away from Leo's approaching figure.

Everyone's heart broke at the tears that flowed from Leo's eyes and his feelings brought unpleasant thoughts.

"I LOOKED UP TO YOU! YOUR LIKE A HERO TO ME, I SEE YOU AS A PERSON OF STRENGTH! I NEVER GOT HOW SOMEONE AS IDIOTIC AS YOU COULD BE AS PERFECT AND ENCOURAGING BUT I DIDN'T CARE! EVER FLAW YOU HAD, I PUT IT ASIDE CAUSE I CARED, I hated the way I was nothing like you! Hated, pushed aside, avoided; that was me! The lonely turtle that got shoved around and died was me! You! On the other hand; loved, respected, treated with care, and never missed an opportunity to spend time with your baby brothers! EVER SCAR YOU GAVE ME, I take it as a privilege that was given to me because I somehow earned it!" Leo sniffled as he breathed hard; his eyes glossed and refused to stop spilling almost 20 years of agony.

Raph's mouth hung open as his older brother let everything lose. Leo stopped waking to him when he got to the center of the room. Raph stood up and tried to touch Leo; comfort, hold, he really didn't care what but something.

"EVERYTIME MIKE OR DON COMPLEMENTED ME, I TOKE IT AS AN AFFENSE! When I beat you in training and everyone congratulated me, I didn't care! But seeing you hate me after winning against you, almost made me die! I wanted to die…" Leo trailed off covering his face but continued, "I tried Seppuku at age 6! It didn't work because I did something wrong and you found me! You untied the rock from my leg, and I was able to pull it off as if I got caught!"

Tears now rushed from the palms of the bottom of his hands. But he wasn't the only one. April and Mike clung to Don and Casey as Leo told his childhood pain. Don looked nearly to tears but he was strong to keep it back. Splinter, tried and failed, to mend his own broken heart as if he had once more lost his Master Yoshi after getting him back after a life time without him.

"T-that's why y-you were tide d-down so we-well? I knew so-something was f-fishy when those ties looked to meaningful. They were meant to end it…" Raph choked on his own air, remembering the knot used on his bros ankle.

"Y-Yes…" Comes the broken hearted reply.

Raph tried to touch Leo, hug him more like it. But Leo let out a blood curling scream and fled as if monsters were going to kill him if he didn't go back to the safety of his room…

-End of flashback—

Since then Don put Leo on therapy. But that was six weeks ago…

He refused to look at Raphael at any time of day. Splinter even split them up from training together for time being. His Seppuku thoughts never stopped coming; knives, drowning, fire, it seemed to all come back. But Don seemed ahead of schedule. Don had depression medicine, medicine to help Leo.

Leo toke those three times a day, after he ate a meal. And he's doing better, the pills helped him get over the Seppuku thoughts and everything around him now felt real. He even spared with Raph, not looking at the owner of beautiful amber eyes of course.

But it was a fateful night of cleaning Don's lab that hurt him worst then fire…

Leo wanted to distract himself from the depression as Don got more pills. So he cleaned Don's lab, with special permission of course. Don gave him lists and lists of what to do, what not to touch, what goes where, and special info. Don warned that rats have been nibbling on rusted chemical pipes lately above his work desk and to mindful of leaks. But Leo paid no attention to the sharp toothed rat that munched on the pipes above.

If Leo noticed to nibbling seconds before a snapped metal sound, he would have had time to block his eyes from the acidic or alkali substance pouring into his eyes and burning as it sinked in slowly.

Leo pushed his face in the bathroom sink, which is full of cold water, and flushed his eyes the best he could till Don came home.

He only hoped it would be soon…

**TBC…**

**No flames please, I don't like them. And I will block you.**

**R&R.**


	2. Checkup ready?

**I'm back and here's another chapter! **

**Declaimer: I don't own the turtles, if I did… you know.**

**Warnings: Blood and sensitive material.**

_Enjoy!_

Leo dunked his head in again and again. Flushing the toxins from his eyes, hating his stupidity in the first place.

"Stupid… rodent… infiltration…." Leo cursed in between dunks.

Leo thought he washed his eyes pretty well and pulled away from the frosty water. If this was a bad enough day as it was… sighing, Leo put his back on the wall and slid to the ground with a scrapping sound and covered his face with his hands.

"Just… my… freaking lucks…" Leo groaned with a raw throat.

Forgetting all the supply of medicine he 'borrowed' from Donatello, he made his way, wherever in the lair. He felt around and found the guard rail and walked slowly to the bottom of the stairs.

"Leo…?" came a rough voice.

Leo could hear the soft patter of rain and flooding sewers and rough skin walking his direction. He flinched as someone pulled him to them and lead him to the couch. The rough hands were a dead giveaway, and he started to struggle and push.

"Leo, I know you don't trust me anymore but tell me what's wrong," Raph pleaded, "Please."

"No… can't tell you… you'll hurt me more…" Leo managed to get out through his horrified state.

Raph was holding him down to the couch making him defenseless and vulnerable. Raph wasn't letting him go, and he knew he would have to fight the living heck out of Raph to even be able to wiggle a toe. If he could move, he would grab the red turtle's bandana and yank his head till he let go just enough to fight against without hurting him.

But he was stuck.

"Leo, you have to tell me. What is with you? You're not even hitting me properly, it's like you can't see me." Raph exclaimed.

Leo punched one last time where ever he thought Raph was and got a stinging sensation in his hand as Raph cried out.

"Ah! Leo, the… Why would you punch my face?!" Raph sounded like he had his hands over his beak.

Leo whipped his eyes but things stayed the same, blurry and in and out. He hated being fenceless in his own home. He hated it. Raph was groaning and let him go as he backed away.

"Raph! Leo!" Don's voice boomed over the thunder and rain passing through the sewers.

Don and Mike both seemed to have come home because he could sense them. He knew they saw him punch Raph and clearly wanted an explanation. But it wasn't going to happen.

"Leo, why would you do that?!" Raph's muffled question came from beside him.

He backed up, thinking it's a bad time to leave his sanctuary of a room. But of course he had to distract himself from the pain of the depression.

"Leo, please, trust us! Were all we have, so if you don't trust us, what are we?" Mike squeaked and moved forward.

_Friends_, Leo thought and wanted to say but he kept his mouth shut.

Leo listened on to his brothers trying to persuade him, but he might as well have not listened at all. They drought up past memories he was trying to hide from.

"We only want to help you, look, I got the pills. I never would have forgotten them! There for you, so I would never forget them."

"It's ok Leo! We won't force you, just, please tell us."

"I won't make a mistake like ignoring you again, Leo. After what you told me, I can't let you hurt yourself again. Never! I will drag you up those fucking stairs if it means your safety. So, spill, brother."

Leo's eyes filled with tears. But the salt in the tears activated to acids in his eyes and he cried out and covered his eyes. His brothers gathered around him and helped him, still asking questions all the same. He couldn't take it; how close they were the repeated questions, the seemingly caring attitude, he couldn't take it.

"NO!" Leo squirmed his way out of the crowd of brothers.

"Leo, were trying to help!" Raph exclaimed, his voice still slurred from the fist to the face.

"NO! Just leave me alone! You're going to hurt me! Everyone can hurt me, won't listen to you! Ahh!" Leo covered his eyes in a chance to block the new tears from stinging his ears but the acids and salt from the tears burned the insides of his eyes again.

"Leo, are your eyes ok?!" Don saw his hands fly to his eyes.

_They'll just hurt you,_ a voice whispered to him.

Before he could push away from the whole thing, Raphael put him over his shoulder in a fireman carry. He struggled as Raph literally dragged him up the stairs. Don ran in front of them to get the lab set up.

_The lab! I didn't clean the mess up! They'll know I got acids in my eyes, than they won't let me leave! Plus the giant tank on the ceiling is broken and dangling like a piece of cloth dripping acid remains, _Leo tried struggling to get off of Raph's shoulder but Donatello already caught him.

"Hamato Leonardo, you got the chemical tank destroyed and what's worse is that I suspect it's in your eyes! Is it not?!" Don grabbed Leo's wrist even if he was still on Raph's shoulder.

Leo didn't answer Donatello, not until Donnie started to cry.

"Don't hide this… Leo! I… care for you… a-and you hiding this from me… won't help anyone!" Don managed between sobs.

Leo looked down is shame, "Yes. All acids from that tank are in me, my eyes, more specifically…"

Raph let out a cry of frustration as he let Leo fall. Leo landing with a heavy _thud _he tried getting up but Raph pulled his up by his sash. Both were face to face, one seething mad and the other surprisingly terrified. Not.

"Why?!" Raph's mad tone was lived short as he spit out some blood and slurred his face a little.

"Don warned me about the mice in the lair chowin' the pipes, so don't get made at Don. I needed to distract the depression because I had no pills left, and Don left for them. I wasn't watching as I was told to and I suffered the consequences. Back off!" Leo got a burst of energy out of just staring into fiery gold amber eyes.

"No! Fuck you! You could be blind and look at you! After what I found out, I thought this couldn't get worse…" Raph turned to a more mournful look, "I thought I could stop this pain of yours. You told me you haven't been happy in years… I tried my best the last few days… but it's all in vain…"

Leo's eyes narrowed, "I know you have! I am not blind Raphael! Well, not yet!"

"NO! I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN!" Don screeched out, "IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO YOU, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF! IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT, THOSE ARE MY PIPES! MY TANK! It's all mine…"

Leo and Raph parted and Leo looked to Don as did Raph to Mike and Mike back. Leo got up and put a hand on Don's shoulder as Don's eyes held a new terror, that of his older brothers health.

"Don, it…" Leo never finished.

"GET IN MY LAB!" Don snapped.

"Don, your being rash…" Leo, again, never finished.

"I won't be rash IF YOU LISTEN!" Don screamed looking up finally; everyone stared wide eyed to Don.  
"I won't let you lose your eye sight, Leo! Leo, you don't get it! I caused Master Splinter to blast all over cyber space, I got Honey Cutt DESTROYIED because I was slow, and more! I failed so many times I over did my good-to-bad chart! My bads have succeeded…"

"Donatello!" Leo cried.

Don stopped miserably as Leo shook in front of him. Don was scaring Leo to hell.

"Don… I'll be in your lab for my checkup… ok?" And with that, he turned and shut the door slightly behind him.

Don looked back to the other, "I feel bad for him, look what I did. Why am I an idiot…?"

"No worries dude," Mike pat his back, "if it makes you feel better, you were scaring us too…"

Raph slapped him on the back of the head and motioned to Don's depressed face in a way to say 'You're not helping anything.' Mike smiled sheepishly and let Don move towards the lab holding his patient…

**R & R**

**All will be explained in the next chapter, plus it's going to be a little time skip to where Leo has his bandages on, sorry. But it has something to do with my plot, again, sorry.**

**Love ya'll, special thanks to:**

'**Kiraynn'  
'HannahCake310'  
'Crystal Violeta'  
and 'Longing for Leo'**

**Stay awesome!**


	3. Christmas lowering

**Merry Christmas! I hope this chapter is up before Christmas or at least on Christmas. That would be awesome of fan fiction. I don't own the turtles and if you think I do, thank you!**

_Enjoy!_

Leo sat up in bed and checked on his bandages. Finding them still on tight, he left Don's cot to walk downstairs.

"He couldn't wear his mask", Don said from downstairs, "because it was too tight around the tie and the bottom in the front, so… I upgraded his mask."

"How can you upgrade a mask?" Mike asked taking off his own to prove a point.

"Simple. I take measurements of Leo's head and get a soft cloth that will go easy on the eyes. Then I get a sheet of metal…" Don was cut off.

"A sheet of metal!" Raph exclaimed, "Now, I know you're a genius but why a sheet of metal, Don?!"

"To protect his eyes. You know, just in case _someone_ happens to be throwing something and hits Leo," Don moved his hazel eyes to look at Mikey's baby blue.

"Hey!"

"But anyway, the sheet of metal will be put over Leo's head to protect it. The bandages will have to stay on of course, so I will need to measure his head with the bandages on and off to come up with equilibrium of the point where the bandages will be pushing on his eyes a little but not much. The medicine I put in his _eyes_ would need an easy rest. The medicine can't really help his eyes when their straining on knowing a color so darkness is our _best_ option."

"Wow, anything else braincase?" Raph looked astonished to no end of Don's, once again, great plan.

"Yes actually, I will need the softest cloth we have, Mike you go requests from Leatherhead the softest cloth he has and Raph find a piece of sheet metal. Raph also take a measurement tool and get a sheet metal of approximately '200x170'."

"Why so much, it's just Leo's head?"

"Well, I'll make mistakes you know. Not everything I make will turn out perfect the first time." Don pointed out.

"Is there anything else we can do after that?"

"Well; I'm going to heat up the pillows behind his neck and head, make his eyes wear, get stronger medicine, redo his bandages, and Study on eye injuries from chemical spills. So you guys can; move furniture a little making it easier to wake around, let him learn you by giving him your hand, make him soup…"

"Why would we need to give 'im our hand?" Raph asked looking towards the door in wonder.

"He needs to recognize us and if you just walk in and start talking he won't know what the hell is going on," Don informed, " now back to what I was saying' you'll need to make soup, mostly chicken noodle…"

"Why soup?" Mike asked.

Don groaned, "The acids in his eyes, if it's what I think it is, will eat off of rich nutrition in his stomach and he will become skinny, un-nutrient, and weak but the acids would grow stronger and stronger until his eyes would dry and shrivel up and…" Don gulped but kept quiet.

Raph frowned further and Mike whimpered from his seat at the table. As the heard Leo come down everything turned quiet. Raph got the freshly made tea off the counter and slowly guided Leo's hand to hold it. When Leo was sipping at the tea Raph lead him to the closes seat and let him sit down.

"Fellin' any betta'?" Raph asked softly.

"Same-and-same." Leo answered simply.

Raph and Mike got up to do what Don had assigned them to do. But Don stayed at the table with his coffee and Leo. He looked at Leo with concern and mournful eyes as he sipped at his coffee.

"…Donatello…" Leo said gently, "… It's okay; it's not your fault…"

"But it is! That was _my _tank, _my _chemicals, _my_ job to un-rust the pipes… _I_ failed Leo and _you _paid my consequences'… I'm sorry I did this…"

"…" Leo didn't say anything but he could still think.

"… If I had thought ahead of time… If I never thought it would be fine… If I just was somehow better than I am-"Don mourned was lived short.

"THAT IS ENOUGH DONATELLO!" Leo slammed his hands upon the table and stood up as well.

The sudden rush made Leo wanna lurch forward but this was important. Don snapped up and almost broke him coffee mug on the table, but it did spill. Raph and Mike snapped from around the kitchen corner as they heard Leo's yell.

"What's going-"Raph froze short as Leo continued.

"You couldn't do anything! It was my fault… No blaming yourself for something that couldn't be stopped! I… swear if you blame yourself you're going to… get hurt somehow!" Leo said trying to keep his stomach easy.

"I deserve it! Again those were _my _pipes and _my _tank! It's all my-!" Don never got to finish as Leo tackled him.

Leo was on top of a struggling Don and Leo's eyes burned. Raph launched forward just in case Leo got into a rampaging frenzy.

"SHUT UP, DONATELLO! I know what you do with yourself, I woke up and you were doing it! I won't let you kill yourself slowly! Never…" Leo seethed as they wrestled for topping.

Don somehow got on top and Leo was unable to move. Leo's hearing went crazy and he hated it.

"No! You… don't…. never… talked to me… Raph was always… but no one cares…-"Leo knew Don was off of him and cut off by how he was growling at Raph's voice of 'Stop!'

Leo felt the lurch coming and moved to his hands and knees. He felt everything go to his head than back down fast as if on a roller coaster. Don was still struggling away from Rap and they were fighting and talking at the same time so they didn't hear each other. Mike was obviously stunned by the fast moving scene in front of them.

Leo moved his left arm to his elbow to support him and his upper weight. He moved his hand to his stomach and held it in for as long as he could. He knew if he moved he would lurch, if he talked he would lurch, made any sudden movements he would lurch. He knew that he couldn't make it to the toilet, so, only one option was left to do…

"You can't go hurting him like that!" Raph argued louder.

"He fucking jump me and it is my fault for this stupid situation," Don called back.

"What are you doing to yourself?!" Raph asked remembering what Leo said.

The conversation was cut short as Leo lurched on the floor and when he stopped he turned over and fell to his back, unconscious.

"Leo!"

Leo woke up and looked around and only saw darkness. He still had on his bandages. But the bed he was on was no secret. He was in the lab again.

"Just when I thought I wouldn't need to be here again…" Leo murmured.

His legs were numb and his head felt light but other than sleepy he was fine. He eyes felt heavy and his head requested sleep but he forced himself to move his hand to his elbow. It hurt from him putting _all _his weight on it. He felt around his chest area and found a strap on it. A strap? He felt around more and found an IV cloth on him so he knew he was hooked up to an IV, he found an ice pack that wasn't so icy anymore on his head, and his stomach had a weird cut on it but it was barely noticeable.

"Lab equipment…" Leo felt hot all around as he moved the ice pack off his head.

He moaned in pain as wear the ice pack was left a headache in its wake and his body got hot. It hurt to even think about putting the ice pack back on but he did. The headache calmed slightly to a mere pull of the eyes and his temperature calmed down after a while.

_Getting out of here is out of the question_, he thought as he toke a calming breath.

He closed his eyes, well, he though he did.

"I'm telling you, you hurting yourself won't help anyone, Donnie." A voice came from the hallway.

"You don't know how I feel. Look at what I did, all because of my guilt party, Leo's probably blind _and _he suffered my consequences _and _he came down with flu. My life is a piece of-." Don was cut off my Mike coming in.

"Shut up, Donnie… just… shut up…" Mike quietly choked on sobs.

"Mike…" Don and Raph said softly.

"You having a guilt party didn't really help, sure, but you're trying! You're trying to help, you may not be curing cancer but this is more important! You're doing fine; Raph can tell you you're doing the best you can!" Mike motioned to Raph whom nodded, "You're there for Leo! Did you hear yourself a few hours ago? You wanted _everything_ you can to keep Leo healthy. Did you not?"

"I did…" Don sounded sad but understanding.

"If Leo can't see that, he's stupid!" Raph said coming behind Don.

"Technically he can't see…" Don said, "But I get what your meaning is…"

"Cowabunga! Now let's get everything ready…!" Mike's voice faded and so did the footsteps of them all as they left.

Leo's heart broke into many pieces. They thought he didn't care, they thought he wanted them to leave him alone forever, but also…

"They forgot my birthday 6 years in a row and Christmas seems out of the question…" Leo sobbed and soaked his bandages.

He tried to move and get away but he couldn't move a lot. He heard the footsteps coming from the hallway grow closer…

"Leo, you're bandages are soaked… are you crying…" Don said sad and the sound of Don putting something down and picked up gaze.

"Nothing's wrong…" The bandages were removed at and new ones were put on his face as Don wiped his eyes.

"You're crying so something…" Don was cut off.

"Don let's go! And get Leo here too! April, Casey, and Splinter are waiting at the shop for us!" Mike yelled over joyed.

Don just sighed and helped Leo stand up and wrapped the gaze around his head and the ice pack to get the ice pack to stay on his head the whole time. He wrapped his hands around Leo's and picked up what he had earlier in his hands and lead Leo down stairs.

As they drove, the only turtles whom talked were Michelangelo and Raphael.

"Where going to have so much fun talking to Casey and April it's so nice!" Mikey said in excitement as they neared '2nd time around'.

"Yeah, that is until Splinter see's Leo…" Raphael said as he made a right turn.

As those two continued to talk on and on about Casey and Aprils, Don was staring at Leo from with rear view window. Donatello wondered why Leo was crying earlier and was all of a sudden quiet and with-drawn.

"… Earth too Donatello!" Mikey's voice suddenly burst out of nowhere in Don's mind and Don cried out.

"Donnie, why you looking at Leo like he's the enemy?" Raph asked quietly and Mikey came close to the front to continue the conversation, quietly.

"Why are you whispering?" Don asked the two, he too whispering to prove a point.

"Leo, fell asleep. We noticed you glaring at Leo the whole ride so we keep talking about Casey and April's" Raph whispered.

"That's also why we toke the long path," Mike whispered and frowned, "You know how Leo falls asleep in here if the ride gets too long or to boring."

"So… spill, braincase." Raph whispered fiercely to Donatello.

"Well," Don started with a hand on his forehead, "I was coming up to get Leo like you said and he was crying."

"Fearless, cry? Are you sure it wasn't the fever of the ice pack?" Raph said and Mike started to hum in confusion.

"His bandages were soaked from the inside, so, yeah I'm sure. I asked him why he was crying… and he said nothing was wrong." Don sighed.

"… Shit…" Raph started after silence.

The whole ride there was silent as they made their way to April's and Casey's. When Raph parked, Mike woke Leo up and led him to the store. Don opened any doors in front of them and when Mike and Leo got inside, Don nodded to Raph. Raph nodded and got a huge bag from the back of the van and walked in after Don.

Mike and Leo made it to the top of the stairs and when they did…

"Merry Christmas, turtles…" A crowd of people gasp as Leo was brought into view.

"Leo, bro what happen?!" Casey voice boomed.

"Leo!" April.

"Leonardo-san!" Usagi.

"My son!" Splinter!

Everyone there crowded around asking questions. The Damiyo and his son, Nobody, Karai (the fahk!), Splinter, Usagi and Gen, The Justice Force, The Ninja Tribunal, The Ancient One, Leatherhead, Chaplin, Angel, Morto and some other Utroms, and Honey Cutt. But he didn't care.

"Please, no questions… He's not ready." Don said coming in.

Everyone seemed sad for Leo but tried to have a fun afternoon. Not only 5 minutes later, everyone was laughing and exchanged gifts with everyone. Even Karai was happy.

When Leo realized something wrong it was too late. He felt hot and it was hard to move.

"Leo…?" Raph pulled everyone's attention to the blue turtle.

"New… ice... ice pack…" Leo said.

Raph laid Leo on his shell and Don asks of April a new ice pack. When April returned with an ice pack and cold drinking water. Don loosened the gaze to remove the old ice pack and put a new one in and tighten the gaze around Leo's head once again.

"Leo, sit up if you can. You need to drink," Don said.

With help from Raph, the blue clad turtle sat up and toke a swig of water.

"Do, you mind telling us why you were crying?" Raph asked.

Leo let out an agitated sound and turned to where Don was standing, Don just grinned sheepishly.

"Well?" Splinter questioned.

"This." Leo lied, "I thought everything would have changed because of my disability, but you showed me."

Everyone smiled and the Damiyo's son came over to Leo with a gift.

"I never gave you my gift!" He said handing it to the blue clad turtle.

Leo smiled and toke it and pulled the child to his lap. The child touched the wrappings of Leo's eyes softly and wished Leo luck.

Leo smiled and everyone else joined in surrounding Leo in a group photo. It was one true Christmas!

**R & R**

**The gifts will be brought out when needed. Like if Leo **_**may**_** have gotten a grappling hook then he would us it when falling and it would be identified.**

**Love ya'll!**


	4. Casey Jones comes to stage

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while; I had Christmas for two days and then had a dinner that made me sleep in for two days and then cleaned my house for an entire day.**

**TMNT doesn't belong to me like everyone else on this site. So please don't sue any of my friends or other fan fiction authors.**

_Enjoy!_

Leo collapsed on his bed. He was finally able to train even though he could feel three sets of eyes burn at his back. His life wasn't easy if he thought about it. His brothers didn't know he could draw, they didn't know he secretly liked sun sets and blue skies, they didn't know how much he like drama, they didn't know about Latin America…

A knock from his door brought him from his thoughts.

"Leo?" A muffled Donatello called.

Leo groaned not wanting to talk to the braincase right know. Don was one of his pains these days. Don was always there watching him, talking to him, changing his bandages, moving things for him, making things for him, and worst of all _he_ was staying up all night just to make the new metal container like mask that he planned to make on Christmas Day.

"Leo, it's time to change your bandages!" Don called a little louder thinking Leo couldn't hear him.

"I can hear you!" Leo said just as loud as Don was.

"Can I come in?" Don asked with a soft knock on the door.

"Are you going to fuss over me?" Leo asked as he turned his soar body over to a comfortable position.

"Well, you could be blind for all I know and the only thing I can do is change your bandages and make a medal mask for you-"Don cut off.

"SHUT UP! You're doing everything you can! If I have to remind you once more, you shall be on my target list!" Leo yelled and he could tell Don had flinched because he accidently hit his head on the door.  
"… But do come. My eye itches with these bandages are no long of use."

Don opened the door and walked in holding gaze and medicine as he held his head with his other. He pulled his hand from his, bruising, forehead and began working. Leo kept his eyes close and keeps a steady head.

_Donatello_, Leo mentally sighed, _What am I to do with you? You once were so high…_

"Leo?"

Leo looked up at Donatello and sighed, Donnie had that look in his eyes. That _concerning_ look, he could feel it.

"Donatello, what is it you have come to tell me?" Leo asked feeling the bandages being tightened around his head.

"Well… Father has fallen ill, and the sewers are no place to be when you get sick… so Casey and April suggest that he stay with them… and we have to go, but… you… have to stay…" Don struggled to hold his tongue.

"Donatello, I am perfectly capable of keeping my head when alone. No worries!" Leo told his genius brother what he thought of the situation, not knowing the worst part.

"But… the catch is… um," Don gulped and scratched his head.

"_Catch_? Donatello, what is so important about a catch? It's only a few hours alone…" Leo stopped short to give a single agitated face, "No…"

"Well, yes actually…" Don wheezed with a shrill voice.

"No! I refuse!" Leo swats his hands back and forth signaling he refused the idea completely.

"Leo, I refuse to leave you alone in your condition and so does everyone else, even _him_!" Don stood up and leered over Leo like a temple to show he was in no shape to argue.

"Please, I beg of you! Call up Leatherhead!" Leo squeaked.

"He's making arrangements for Master Splinter's checkups and he won't have instructions on changing your bandages and I _refused _his offer because he has it busy enough!" Don told the agitated turtle.

"Then call up Angel!" Leo begged.

"She can't because she has a vacation going on, and also, she left this morning!"

"Why not Honeycutt!" Leo begged he even put his hands in a praising position.

"Honeycutt's one of the reasons Leatherhead's backed up and also he can't leave the lair of Leatherhead without shorting a circuit!" Don crossed his arms.

"Please anyone! Damiyo! Nobody! Chaplin! I'll even take Karai! Please!" Leo _pleaded_ for Don to reconsider.

"NO!" Don yelled making Raph show up in the doorway, "You're stuck with him, till we get back!"

"You can't be serious with leaving Leo with _him_! We might as well slit Leo's throat before we leave and tell Splinter it was suicide!" Raph paused when Leo whimpered, "Sorry bro…"

"No, he's stuck with _Casey _till we get back!" Don made the room go silent.

The room went cold and Leo fell to his pillow in a second, unconscious or awake, they don't know. Raph went rigid and glared at empty floor and his feet. Don froze and his glare softened till his face hit terror.

"What have I gotten us into…?" Don says his voice pitiful.

_I don't know Donatello, but…_, everything went still in Leo's mind as Casey's voice rung through the lair.

"I think I just killed Leo…" Don's expression never changed.

"Remember Don, you tried your best…" Leo whispered to Donatello as Raph escorted him out of Leo's room to the Battle Shell and to the apartment holding Splinter. Leo felt his world go cold from hearing the engine start and Donatello's pleas to Casey that Leo needs rest and to _not _do _anything _risky.

"Leo!" Casey's voice rang through the silence of his death place.

_I'll be dead before they get back_…, Leo sighed as heavy footsteps were heard coming up the stairs…

TBC…

**Sorry it's short, just wanted you guys to know I'm alive…**

**R & R**


	5. New pity, new scars

**I am so sorry for the wait! I really didn't plan to update because I was reading 'MNT Gaiden'. **

**My birth day is tomorrow! I have truly no idea what is going to happen other than school…**

**I don't own TMNT…**

_Enjoy!_

Leo walked down stairs and heard Casey fumbling with the Shellcycle and accidentally hitting Donnie's new invention, Leo's metal mask set. Leo sighed. He was stuck with a barbarian for hours on end and Casey was anything but quiet. If he wasn't fumbling into something then he was definitely making something bigger, like the sandwich he ate.

"Leo! You're not supposed to be out of bed! Doctor's orders…" Casey said and obviously trying not to trip on the mask set his knocked over.

"I'm fine, just wanting something to eat, I won't be long…" Leo tried to turn off the track and go to the kitchen but was stopped by the oaf.

"You…" Casey pointed, "Are staying in this room and I'll make you something to eat!"

As Casey walked off, he sighed.

_The food won't even be half way through my throat before I get killed_, Leo said rubbing his head as he sat by the pool and bridge they have in their lair.

Leo meditated without the candles he worshipped so much. He still didn't understand this. Casey? Really Donatello? All this trouble and Casey was your only taker? Casey would have been the last choice for Don so something must be up. He knew for a fact Donatello wasn't one for goofing off and if he was willing to let Casey Jones, of all people, take care of Leonardo in his state then something _was _up.

He heard the lair door open and then close and he looked up and waited for a replay from the mysterious entry. Nothing was said; just heavy footsteps were walking to the middle of the lair. To the pool.

Leo sprang up and tried to defend himself but only had air in his grip. He thought Casey Jones's ego was strong enough to fight evil away. As the intruders got close, he was ready and got into a defensive position.

"Oh my word," Honeycutt's came in, "Leatherhead, you may have startled our maybe blind terrapin friend here. Don't let his anxiety of the _intruder _wander to where he might hurt you because you didn't explain the presence of yourself."

Leo questioned, "Leatherhead? Honeycutt? I thought you two were busy!"

"Not anymore Leonardo. When Donatello refused my offer, and explained why, he told me to tell him anything important on my part. So when I was working on Honeycutt, something attacked me. It was like a shadow, or a phantom and it kept on chanting, 'Here the music… Isn't it pretty… Do you here my mom…'"

"Creepy," Leo shivered.

"It was most definitely scary!" Honeycutt sprang in, "I almost oiled on the examination table…"

"TMI!" Leo stated.

"Anyway, when the figure attacked, it kept chanting and soon we heard music playing. It was quite lovely, but down right horror movie music. As the music appeared a figure tried to drag Honeycutt to the bottom of the sewer drain pipes. Almost lost Honeycutt if that random knife didn't appear. Then when I got back with Honeycutt, all of my research on you and your brothers were gone."

"Everything?" Leo asked.

"Names, ages, blood types, photos; anything medical wise. Then I checked for my blood bags from you guys, they toke half of the blood."

"How many from each?" Leo asked.

"Well; one fourth of Michelangelo's was gone, half of Raphael's was gone, half of Donatello's was gone, but… yours were all gone." Leatherhead sighed, "They must now you somehow, and otherwise, they wouldn't have taken so much."

S_omeone who controls shadows or phantoms… no one comes to mind right now_, Leo thought as he looked to, where he thought, was Leatherhead.

"I'm sorry; no… nobody comes to mind…" Leo sighed as he sat back down.

Leo heard Leatherhead leave for Donnie's lab and heard someone sit beside him. His brothers weren't home so it wasn't them. Casey wasn't down with the food… what takes him so long. So it could only be… Honeycutt.

"Honeycutt its fine, I don't need a…" Leo was shush by a sharp finger that was cold and ghostly.

"Leonardo!" Honeycutt's voice rang from a distance away, "That's the creature! Get away from it!"

Leo tried to struggle but it grabbed his bandana and pushed his head to the floor and held it there. Leo started to hyperventilate and panic. He can't fight what were they thinking!

"Leatherhead, it's back and after Leonardo!" He heard Honeycutt yell from a different spot.

Leo started to hear the chanting of the creatures and just like Leatherhead said it was beautiful but horrific and they kept saying the same thing…

'_Here the music… isn't it pretty… Do you here my mom… Here the music… isn't it pretty… hear my mom… Here the music…'_

"YES I HEAR THE STUPID MUSIC!" Leo cried as it got colder.

'_That wasn't nice Mr. Turtle…Mommies music isn't stupid… you'll feel better… That wasn't nice Mr. Turtle… Mommies music isn't stupid… you'll feel better…'_

Leo curled into himself as much as he could with the sharp fingered hand held his face to the floor. He started to sob, scared out of his mind. The hand slowly cut down the bandages and he closed his eyes, not wanting to ruin himself forever. The figure toke its hand off his head and pulled him up…

'_Nice pet… good pet… may you come home… nice pet… good pet… may you come home… nice pet… good pet…'_

"I'm no pet…" Leo croaked as he swat at the hand.

He gasped at how his hand should have made contact with the arm and just didn't touch anything.

'_Nothing can touch me… bad pet… must punish… nothing can touch me… bad pet… must punish… nothing can touch me… bad pet… must punish'_

He felt himself be picked off the ground by his bandana. He struggled as the figure moved him to hit a wall. He slumped as he felt blood run over his blue mask, soiling it. He fought the strong hand that grabbed his left arm and let go of his blue bandana.

"Leonardo!" Leatherhead was heard as he felt for ground or a wall.

'_Meanie alligator… smarty pants robot… ruins our fun…'_

Before he could be slammed against a wall again he heard Casey's battle cry as it figure dropped him. He fell by the pool and he knew because his hand laid over the edge and touched the water gently.

Leatherhead let himself go and rampaged and Leo knew it, Casey was fighting with whatever he had, and Honeycutt was away from this because he's… Honeycutt.

Leo couldn't hear his ears ring… His spine hurt… he needed time to relax…

Leo felt Leatherhead go down and not to soon later Casey's thud of defeat hit his numb ear buds. He felt like he was picked up by his arms and held up to the face of a demon, he could fell the hot breaths.

A sharp pain was pushed into his stomach and Leo groaned. When it was pushed deeper he screamed. Then they pulled it out slowly and pushed it back in hard and fast.

The chanting stopped and the music got louder. It was so loud Leo screamed louder as it got harder to bear. He heard a whisper that sounded like Mike, Don, Raph, and Splinter talking at the same time…

'_Let go, take a deep breath… let it go, Leonardo…'_

Leo only screamed, and he was dragged under the pool and into the under water system Donatello made for them to escape with… but now he was sure it was going to be his death…

Leo opened his eyes as he felt the concrete wall softly scratch him, he was close to hitting the wall as the creature speed up.

He thought of his family, how he would be away from them. All their hopes, all their dreams, all their nightmares…

'_Leo! Come on, if anyone can make it out of this it would be you!' _Don's stern but playful face popped up as it turned into a laugh.

'_Leo! Bro, come on, you have to make it out! Who will be there for us?! You know us best, what will we do without you?!' _Mike's biggest and silliest grin came to picture as it turn into a face of happiness and laughter filled his head, just like Don.

'_Fearless! I swear if you die, I'll make Don bring you back to life just to kill you again! We care for you, no matter what you think!' _Raph's challenging smirk came to mind as it transformed into loud chuckling.

'_My son! It will be fine, open up yourself and look deep inside!' _Splinter's confused look entered his mind as it turned into a gentle smile.

Leo got a sudden burst of strength and kicked at the ghostly person holding him. He felt the large hand hold his leg and knew there was only one way out of this…

_-With the others—_

Don slammed the door open and ran to the shaken figure of Honeycutt as Raph helped Casey up and Mikey with Leatherhead.

"How long… were we out…?" Casey wheezed.

"LEONARDO!" Leatherhead called.


End file.
